


Talking it Over

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, References to Sex, Strap-Ons, dribble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma talks to Skye about using a strap on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1?

Jemma lay in her pod, Skye next to her, Skye’s head on her chest. Peaceful, half asleep. Potentially a good time to talk about that thing that’d been on Jemma’s mind. Jemma and Skye didn’t “talk” much. Skye was better at dealing with emotions now, after almost three months with Jemma, but Skye was no expert. It was weird for Jemma, since her past relationships had featured many “what does this mean” and “where are we at” talks. Those talks were fine with Jemma, because she was one to overanalyze, so being with people who liked to over analyze things never bothered her. It was actually refreshing when her partners over thought things as much as she did. It made her less nervous.  
But Skye didn’t like to talk. Aside from when Jemma first told Skye about her feelings for her, and Skye revealed she had feelings too, but hadn’t know what to do about them, they hadn’t really talked. Skye had never felt this way for a woman before. She’d kissed girls, flirted with the idea, sometimes even letting it get heated— she told Jemma she’d “felt her way around” a few times. But she’d always fallen back on men. Jemma, on the other hand, had known she was gay since she was 15 (an advantage of overanalyzing— knowing yourself really well). Jemma had been with several women over the course of the past few years. Some had been in relationships, but some had just been casual sex too. (She’d actually been with one guy too— because she felt, as a scientist, she needed to explore all options. But one “exploration into that territory was enough to let her know it wasn’t something she wanted. Ever).  
At first, Skye had been nervous, not knowing what to do, and feeling inexperienced. But she learned fast and was eager to please. Sometimes, they talked about things. Things like sex. About this move, that position, telling each other what they liked and wanted to do. And they certainly talked about other things. Like the team, their work, the insanity of this new universe they stepped in to. It was nice to have someone to talk to missions about and about the stuff they were seeing.  
But this was more of a talk then a casual conversation. But it was something Skye would like, Jemma thought. And it wasn’t even serious. It was fun. It was just kind of a step. Something they had to talk about and couldn’t just feel their way into.  
Jemma mentally prepared. She’d gone over different ways to bring it up in the past… now as good a time as ever.  
“Skye?” she asked.  
“Yeah?” skye replied, turning over, looking content. Skye sat up on her forearms, touching Jemma lightly, making her feel warm and woozy.  
“I was wondering something. There’s something… something I think we’d… enjoy. I mean I’ve enjoyed it. In the past.”  
“I’m listening…” Said Skye.  
Jemma thought about beating around the bush, seeing if she could get through it with out having to be so frank. But she reminded herself— if you’re not ready to talk about it, you’re not ready to do it. That was the sexual standard she’d always held to. So she took a breath in and got straight to the point.  
“Well I was thinking we might try a strap on.” Jemma paused, evaluating Skye’s reaction. Skye looked intrigued, but there was a shadow of doubt on her face.  
“I mean… isn’t part of the point of this… that there’s not… that? I mean I’ve enjoyed… that. But you don’t like… that. I don’t want you to feel like I need… that,” Skye said, shirking around the word. “Your hands, and your mouth, that’s more than I can handle most days.”  
Jemma took this in. Ok, Skye wasn’t saying no, she was just misinterpreting things. That was good. “Ok, well first of all,” Jemma began, “I, and many other lesbians, enjoy strap ons. It’s not really anything to do with ‘that,”’ Jemma said, mocking skye’s use of the word “that” in lieu of “dick.”  
“It’s more to do with penetrative sex, and the way a strap on can be used to… hit certain places… that hands can’t always get. It’s not like being with a man at all, it’s being with a woman— just with an extra piece of silicone. And besides, my strap on is purple and ribbed. anything like the ‘real’ thing.” Jemma was trying to be funny, but Skye looked a little alarmed.  
“You already have one?” asked Skye.  
“Well… yes… as I said I’ve used it in the past. Also, it makes for an excellent tool for when I’m… going solo.”  
Skye smiled coyly and said “you’ll have to show me how that works sometime.”  
Jemma shook a little at how sudden and sexy that was. Just the idea— doing that to herself while skye watched— was enough to turn her on. Even though they’d had sex literally an hour ago. She’d never had a drive like this before… it was like Skye awoke some deep need within her. Even though she felt more satisfied from Sye then any other sexual partner she’d had, she always needed more. And Skye always managed to say the most attractive, enticing things. Jemma could just imagine it, her lying on the bed, skye at the desk, watching- but she didn’t keep imagining. Right now, at least. Because right now they were talking. And talking to your girlfriend is not always the best time for also sexually fantasizing about them.  
“I don’t know why it seems so strange to me. Well, not strange, just not expected, or not that, just— I don’t know, it just seems like this whole new thing. That could be fun. But also intimidating.”  
Skye being intimidated by sex with Jemma always baffled Jemma. Jemma was desirable, yes, but she never considered herself the kind to intimidate someone and make them nervous about performance. She was usually the one to worry about pleasing her partner, always doubting her abilities. But Skye had confided in her before their first time that Skye had never been so nervous about sex in her life. It was so Silly— Jemma got hot just thinking about Skye. About her soft skin, her soft neck, her— ok. Jemma stopped. Again with sexually fanticizing about someone who’s right in front of you. She just couldn’t help it. Skye did that to her.  
Jemma thought of a way to put it to Skye. “Imagine me… being able to pleasure you, down there, but with my hands free, to hold you, to… do things to you. My face level with yours, to kiss you, bite you…” she trailed off, and gave skye her most coy smile.  
Skye’s face was lighting up a little. Skye hadn’t thought about this aspect. About all the doors this opened up. All she had done was worry this was something Jemma felt pressured to do for her… but now she realized why so many lesbians were into this. It wasn’t because it was like having sex with a man. It’s because it’s a whole new way to have sex with a woman.  
Skye smiled. “I’m starting to catch on to this. I think I could get behind this. Or in front of. Or to the side of. Or… whatever angle you want,” Skye laughed at the awful, cheesy innuendo. Jemma laughed too, then began,  
“You know, I was actually thinking… That you might enjoy wearing it too. I’ve noticed, when we’re all.. tangled up.. that you get very thrusty. Which I like. And I thought you might like being able to… direct that thrust. You’re so great with your pelvis.” Skye truly was great in that department. Sometimes, Jemma would barely have to finger her, or eat her out. Skye would twist and thrust and do most of the work. Jemma knew skye would like a new use for those pelvic muscles.  
Skye’s whole face light up this time. She hadn’t even thought of that. She hadn’t thought that Jemma would even want that. She’d just assumed… well, she was glad it had been cleared up for her. She kissed Jemma, with passion, and the two began at it again, this time a little more forceful, a little more intense. She kissed Jemma’s chin, behind her ear, stopping to suck on her earlobe for a moment, resulting in a deep sigh from Jemma. In response, Jemma ran her hands all over Skye’s body, spanking her playfully, and firmly gripping her waist. Jemma’s thumb massaged skye’s pelvis, in that sweet, sensitive spot, causing sky to take a sharp breath in, then kissing and biting at her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone.  
Skye pulled back, breathing heavily. She caught her breath, looked Jemma right in the eye, and said, “You should go get that strap on I’ve heard so much about.”


	2. Learning curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's that part two... all smut. No apologies.

Skye was eager to try the strap on on. The idea was now turning in her mind, and the motion of thrusting sounded so good right now. But she didn’t properly communicate this to Jemma, so when Jemma came back into the pod wearing the thing, she was a bit taken aback. She hadn’t expected this. She also hadn’t expected it to be so… hot. She thought the whole point of this “being with a woman” thing was that there was none of this involved… but this wasn’t like it was with men. Jemma was still herself, still so elegant, so soft, so beautiful. Just, with that extra piece of silicone.   
Skye was lying on the bed, still naked, as Jemma took off the robe she had on, leaving it on the floor of Skye’s already messy room. Jemma let herself onto the bed, above Skye, and kissed Skye slowly. “I thought I’d show you how it works, before letting you run wild all over me.” Jemma bit her lip, staring at Skye. Those words ignited something in Skye, and all Skye managed to get out was a wheezy “okay” as Jemma descended on her, kissing her fiercely, pulling her in. As Jemma got closer, Skye could feel the silicone pressing against her thigh— it felt almost like Jemma had an erection. Wow. She almost reached down, force of habit, to stroke it. But then she remembered Jemma couldn’t actually feel that. But she could see…   
Skye flipped Jemma over, taking a dominant position. She kissed Jemma all the way down, and Jemma took it, absorbing the affection Skye showed her. When Skye reached the strap on, she took the top into her mouth. Jemma looked on, and as Skye began sucking, taking the whole thing in to her mouth, Jemma’s hormones raged. She hadn’t ever considered this, being that she didn’t actually have feeling in the piece of silicone. But she did have eyes. And watching Skye give her… well, give her a blow job… that was almost as good as Skye actually touching her.   
She grabbed at the sheets, her chest heavy, she was so turned on by this show— she’d never expected this when she came in wearing it. She was normally a gentle lover, a soft caresser. But the way Skye was acting right now… so submissive, so quiet, it really shifted something inside Jemma.   
She put a hand on the back of Skye’s head, pushing Skye’s head with it, prompting Skye to suck harder and with force. Skye responded to Jemma’s push by taking almost the whole thing into her mouth. The display was driving Jemma insane, she pulled Skye’s head up, bringing her back to eye level, and bringing Skye into a deep kiss.   
Breaking away, she looked at Skye, raising an eyebrow. “So…” she began. She knew the eyebrow thing would get Skye, it always did. She bit her lip, her eyes still locked with Skye’s, who was staring back with wonder and lust. “How do you like it?” Jemma asked, smirking a little.   
Skye bit her lip, clearly pondering. She knew what sort of stuff she liked, but she also knew this was going to be an all new experience, a new way of having sex.   
"Maybeee… we could just start somewhere simple." she climbed off Jemma, lying down on the bed. She leaned over, kissing the scientist, pulling them closer. She guided Jemma with her hands, bringing Jemma between her legs, missionary style. Jemma leaned down to kiss Skye, the cool silicone brushing Skye’s thigh again as she did so. Jemma pulled away, steadying herself with one arm, the other arm on the dildo. Skye put one arm on the back of Jemma’s head, caressing the nape of her neck, and steadying herself. She let the other hand feel it’s way down Jemma’s chest, until it reached the silicone. She rested her hand on it, ready to help Jemma enter her. Jemma felt around with her hand at first, getting a sense of how wet Skye was. She slipped one finger in, slowly, calmly. Skye moaned a little, and Jemma slipped her hand out, bringing it up to Skye’s lips. She traced over them, leaving a trail of wetness. Skye was wet, but not enough, so Jemma opened the drawer beside the bed and pulled out the KY warming jelly, applying it to the dildo. She took the tip, stroking it along Skye’s entrance.   
Biting her lip, she asked, “Are you ready?”  
"Yes." Skye nodded, closing her eyes in anticipation.   
"No… open your eyes. Be here with me." The intensity of earlier had seemed to melt away. They weren’t just franticly clawing for each other. They were serene, Skye was relaxed, ready to take Jemma in. And Jemma wanted Skye to see her, and she wanted to see Skye.   
Her eyes opened and she locked them on Jemma’s, as Jemma took a deep breath in before pushing into Skye. Skye’s hands guided her, slowly. She got about half way— the piece wasn’t that large, maybe seven inches at most— before she slid out some, and then back. After a few of these shallow strokes, she pushed deeper, causing Skye to gasp, clenching down on the dildo. She pushed, watching Skye’s face the whole time to make sure it was all alright.   
Skye hadn’t had anything more than Jemma’s hands inside of her for almost two years now, so the sensation felt new, it felt so full. She began to rock her hips a little, letting Jemma know she was ready to pick up the pace.   
Jemma took that prompt and began to thrust with more vigor. She pulled almost all the way out, causing Skye to whimper “no… don’t… stay” as Skye begged her not to pull out, she thrust back in until her pelvis crashed with Skye’s, she could feel she had filled Skye, the dildo pressed on the tip of Skye’s cervix. Skye let out a moan, requesting more. Jemma began to thrust erratically, sometimes short, deep, sometimes pulling out longer, sometimes holding herself in and just giving Skye short, forceful pumps.   
Skye was gone. She wasn’t on this plane. All she could feel was how good it was to have Jemma inside of her, to have Jemma take her this way. She was pretty sure she’d already had a few small orgasms. She spread her legs more, then wrapped them around Jemma, which seemed to only encourage Jemma, who had now taken to kissing Skye’s neck, biting, sucking, leaving little marks everywhere. As if Skye needed anything more to push her off the cliff Jemma had brought her to. She brought her hands up to Jemma’s head, grabbing her hair, and as Jemma bit down on Skye’s neck, she pulled Jemma’s hair, prompting Jemma to just thrust harder.   
Skye pushed Jemma back, prompting her to pull out. “Everything okay…?” Jemma asked, short of breath. Skye answered by pushing Jemma so she was sitting on the bed. Skye straddled her, lowering herself on to the dildo, Her legs wrapped around Jemma. The pressure of her body weight on the thing added new levels of intensity, and she began to grind her hips, with the help of Jemma, who continued to thrust. Skye took Jemma’s face into her hands, pulling the girl into a deep, sloppy kiss. Sloppy because their hips were moving so fast it made their teeth clash and caused Skye to bit down on Jemma’s lip. There was a little blood, but it didn’t matter. Skye dug her head into Jemma’s neck, as she felt the waves approaching. The little orgasms had come, but this was the big one. She dug her nails into Jemma’s back, scratching so hard it almost broke the skin. Jemma let out a little yelp, but she thrusted harder and with more enthusiasm, prompting Skye to keep scratching. She took Skye into her arms, somehow managing to hold her tenderly, despite everything. Skye held on to Jemma’s neck, and let the final wave pulse through her. She bit down on Jemma’s shoulder as she came, leaving what would clearly become a mark.   
She nearly collapsed, Jemma still inside her. She was shaking, gasping for breath, as Jemma helped her slide off, and fall back on the mattress. Jemma doted on her, stroking her forehead.   
"That’s my girl." Jemma smiled. "Did you like that?"   
"Mmmmmhmmmm" was all Skye could manage at the moment. She reached her arms out, gesturing she wanted Jemma to hold her. Jemma removed the strap on, set it on the table, and complied. The two nuzzled together.   
"I wanna… I wanna try it, my turn now…" Skye mumbled, still unable to open her eyes.   
Jemma laughed a little.   
"I want you to try in on me too. Let’s see if all that field training is good for something. But let’s leave that for another day, hon."  
Skye nodded into Jemma’s shoulder, falling asleep into perfect bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... part 3?

**Author's Note:**

> So... Should I write part two?


End file.
